


The Bookcase Knocked. . . A Hole In Your Wall

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College Student!Sam, I seriously did not write the shenanigans, I wanted to keep it at 1K if at all possible, M/M, Model!Gabriel, One Shot, Prompt I found, Surprisingly I did not write the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bookcase was annoying Sam Winchester to no end. So he slams it into the bedroom wall. . . and makes a hole connecting him to his neighbor, Gabriel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookcase Knocked. . . A Hole In Your Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I found the following prompt: "“We live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry oh my god you’re naked”" one day while browsing tumblr. I modified it so it was "into your bedroom" because it worked better for my purposes. 
> 
> I wrote this for GreyMicheala for a contest she was holding, then decided I wanted to post it here. 
> 
> ENJOY!

In Sam Winchester’s defense, he didn’t _mean_ to slam the bookcase so hard against his bedroom wall, it just sort of. . . happened.

He had been struggling with this _ridiculous_ bookcase ever since he bought it at the store last week, and it was a very much needed addition to his little sanctuary. 

_And this fuck mothering bookcase was being stupid._

Finally, at long last, he was able to assemble it, and then _moving it was a nightmare._

He finally got fed up with this bookcase from _hell_ and slammed it rather firmly against his wall.

What the six foot four moose forgot was he was stronger than the average person, and now there was a nice, big hole in his wall. . . peering into his neighbor Gabriel Novak’s bedroom.

“Oh fuck, I am so sorry-“ Sam said, lowering his eyes from the ceiling and the silent contemplation of how to fly out of his bedroom window. He gaped.

Gabriel was naked, sprawled on his bed, a camera perched upon a tripod.

He was absolutely gorgeous, with honey colored hair and whiskey colored eyes, and a small crooked smile playing about his lips. He was shorter than Sam (but then again, who wasn’t?), but he looked like he had the strength of a jungle cat. His cock was ruby red and hard, leaking against his stomach, nestled in darker blond curls.

Sam turned bright vermillion and fled the scene, even though Gabriel was scrambling to put _something_ on and calling his name.

 

 

Sam avoided Gabriel for the next two weeks, unable to face the attractive older man. The wall was repaired while Sam was out the next day, accompanied with a plate of double chocolate chip cookies.

If Sam heard Gabriel leave the apartment, he waited at least ten minutes so he could avoid him in the elevator.

The only time Sam forgot about the embarrassment of seeing his neighbor naked (and taking amazing photographs) was when he was laying in bed at night, taking himself into hand and imagining the older man above him, below him, beside him. . . he thought of them in every single compromising position that he could think of, crying out his name as he came. He spilled over and over again, often masturbating himself to sleep only to wake up the next morning with dried cum on his belly, feeling sticky, but well rested.

 

He came back from his last final of the year, feeling confident with the work he put into it, and found Gabriel standing outside of his door, waiting for him.

He froze and immediately began to look for a way out. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. . ._

Too late. By the time Sam thought he could escape (and go nurse a beer or five), Gabriel had seen him.

“Hey, Sammy!” he called.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!!!_

“Hey, Gabriel,” he said as casually as he could manage.

“Mind if we talk?”

“Uhhh. . .”

“Excellent! Damn, I never realized how tall you were!”

Sam was now seriously contemplating digging a hole to the Earth’s core and burning up in the iron and magnesium, even as he snorted at the “tall” comment.

He mindlessly opened his door and Gabriel bounded in like an eager puppy and plopped himself onto Sam’s worn leather couch, fishing a box of nerds out of his canvas jacket and eating them.

Sam followed in and stood in front of the older attractive man. “Uhhh. . . Wanna beer?” he asked.

“Sure thing, Sammy!”

Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed two Angry Orchards.

He handed one to Gabriel, who cracked it open and took a long satisfying sip. “So, let’s talk about you knocking a bookcase into my room while I was doing a naughty photo shoot.”

Sam coughed on his beer, thumping his chest.

“Do we have to?” he managed to ask as he recovered.

“Yes we do, Sammy,” he said. Gabriel smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “You’ve been avoiding me for two weeks, but you’ve been thinking about it in your room, haven’t you?”

_Oh Jesus Fucking Christ on a stick, he’s heard me, oh fuck he’s gonna think I’m some sort of dirty creep. . ._

Sam’s mouth went dry and all he could do was give a small nod.

Gabriel jumped off the couch and then all of a sudden _they were sharing personal space and fuck I can’t breathe what the fuck. . ._

“To be honest,” Gabriel murmured. “I’ve always found you rather attractive. Much more so than myself.”

 “You’re gorgeous, Gabriel,” he gasped out, blushing brightly at this point.

“Mmm, gorgeous? Well, I think it’s only fair that I see what you look like,” Gabriel murmured and all of a sudden soft, warm lips were on his and Sam didn’t exist, there was just Gabriel and those warm lips that fit against his in just the right way, and he moaned softly, squeezing Gabriel closer to him.

“That’s it, Sam,” Gabriel encouraged, whispering against his lips and giving a soft kitten lick along them. “That’s it, baby.”

Sam allowed him entry and took a hesitant sweep of the inside of the older man’s mouth.

He tasted like peppermint, and he groaned as he lifted Gabriel up. The older man simply wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned.

“C’mon, Sam,” he whispered, nibbling along Sam’s lower lip, “take me to bed.” 

Sam quite easily carried him to the bedroom, where they fell into bed naturally, none of the awkwardness that appeared when Sam pretty much launched a bookcase into Gabriel’s room and found him naked present.

 

“So. . . was it worth it?” Gabriel asked.

They were both sweaty and wearing content smiles. A bottle of lube and a used washcloth were displayed proudly on the oak nightstand. Gabriel was tucked into Sam’s side, his head over his heart.

Sam smiled and placed an affectionate kiss on top of Gabriel’s head.

“Yes.”

Gabriel made a content noise and nuzzled into him.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at dragonmage.tumblr.com. I accept prompts and love and porn
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
